The present invention relates to an electrode holder system for electrodes in electrothermic smelting furnaces. The electrode holder system according to the invention can be used for prebaked electrodes and for electrodes of the Soederberg type.
The known electrode holder systems for electrodes in electrothermic smelting furnaces comprise one set of hydraulic cylinders for regulating the tip position of the electrode and one set of hydraulic cylinders for feeding the electrode. Further, current clamps for conducting current to the electrodes are usually suspended from an electrode frame.
In the known electrode holder systems the tip position of the electrode is regulated automatically or manually based upon variations in the electrical resistance in the furnace. The electrode consumption has to be compensated for by feeding the electrode. Electrode feeding is usually based upon an emperical basis. Automatic feeding can for example be based upon used kWh's. The aim is that electrode consumption and electrode feeding shall be balanced in such a way that an approximately constant distance can be maintained between the electrode tip and the current clamps where current is conducted to the electrode.
The known electrode holder systems with one set of hydraulic cylinders for regulating the tip position of the electrode, one set of hydraulic cylinders for feeding of the electrode and with the current clamps suspended from an electrode frame have many disadvantages and drawbacks:
High investment costs. PA1 They are placeconsuming which makes maintenance work difficult, and therefore the furnace usually has to be shut down for maintenance work on the electrode holder system with subsequent loss of production. PA1 Feeding of the electrode must be done on an emperical basis which is only approximately equal to actual electrode consumption. Adjustment is therefore sometimes necessary.